Dangerous Beauty
| memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | wardrobe records = | abilities = }} Dangerous Beauty was a continuous quick play Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario Spanning the first two titles of the Lightning Saga, players followed the Farron sisters Lightning and Serah, together with their l'Cie allies Snow, Sazh, and Fang as they fought to wrest human history from the forces that sought to manipulate it for their own purposes. Layout |classic mastery 1= x50 |classic 2=Yaschas Massif |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=13 |classic boss 2=Svarog |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x20 |classic 3=Yaschas Massif – Paddrean Archaeopolis |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=19 |classic boss 3=Nelapsi, Taxim x2 |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x10 |classic 4=Mah’habara Subterra |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Juggernaut |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= |classic 5=Taejin’s Tower |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Dahaka |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x10 |elite 1=Valhalla – Year Unknown – Shock |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=34 |elite boss 1=Chaos Bahamut |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x10 |elite 2=Valhalla – Year Unknown – Hope |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=40 |elite boss 2=Caius |elite completion 2=5,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x10 |elite 3=New Bodhum 3 AF – Memories |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=45 |elite completion 3=3,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x10 |elite 4=New Bodhum 3 AF – Messenger |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=52 |elite boss 4=Gogmagog |elite completion 4=10,000 gil |elite first time 4= x10 |elite mastery 4= x2 x10 |elite 5=New Bodhum 3 AF – Time and Space |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=58 |elite boss 5=Gogmagog |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x2 x10 |elite 6=Wandering Angels + |elite stages 6=2 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=Svarog Nelapsi, Taxim x2 |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= |elite mastery 6= x10 x3 |elite 7=Questionable Intention ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Juggernaut |elite completion 7=20,000 gil |elite first time 7= |elite mastery 7= x2 x10 |elite 8=Tyrant in Taejin’s Tower +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=40 |elite boss 8=Dahaka |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x2 |elite mastery 8= x4 |elite 9=Abyssal Wings Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Chaos Bahamut |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x3 |elite mastery 9= x4 |elite 10=Song of Chaos Ultimate+ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=40 |elite boss 10=Caius |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x3 |elite mastery 10= x3 x4 }} Trivia * This is the only event to feature two games and their respective musical scores, with Part 1 drawing from Final Fantasy XIII and Part 2 drawing from Final Fantasy XIII-2. Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events